Chihiro to Chise no kamikakushi
by Mavy
Summary: Nunca antes una película de “dibujitos” le había tocado de esa manera, ni siquiera de pequeña, cuando se suponía que debía estar encantada de verlos. Pero en la escena en la que Chihiro se despedía de Haku, en el momento en el que ella soltaba s
1. Capítulo1: atashi wa Chise desu

**Chihiro to Chise no kamikakushi** Capítulo 1: atashi wa... Chise desu 

Esta historia es totalmente ficticia. Los personajes de Chise, su padre y su madre son invención mía. No ocurre lo mismo con el de Miyazaki que es el auténtico director de la película "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi".

**********

Nunca antes una película de "dibujitos" le había tocado de esa manera, ni siquiera de pequeña, cuando se suponía que debía estar encantada de verlos. Pero en la escena en la que Chihiro se despedía de Haku, en el momento en el que ella soltaba su mano y ésta caía pesada como un ser inerte... se echó a llorar. Ni ella misma fue consciente de que las lágrimas corrían como cascadas por su rostro. Se quedó sentada en la silla de la sala de proyecciones, llorando mientras salían los créditos de la película, aún cuando las luces se habían encendido y todo el mundo se había ido. Sólo ella y la pantalla.

- Chise...

Era la voz de su abuelo, el gran Hayao Miyazaki, al que todos veneraban como si fuera una especie de dios del largometraje infantil, pero ella lo veía tal como él era realmente: un anciano cansado de vivir a través de los sueños de los demás. Alguien que había pasado más de la mitad de su vida tratándo de hacer "magia" para dulcificar la realidad. La tristeza y soledad de muchos. Y también llenando los bolsillos de otros.

- Chise, la película ya ha acabado –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía la mano sobre el hombro.

- Sí, abuelo –ella volvió la cara y le sonri

- Chise... ¿estabas llorando?

- ¿Eh? –dijo llevándose una mano a la cara- pues parece que s

Miyazaki le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y juntos salieron de la sala de proyecciones. Fuera ya empezaba a anochecer.

Chise Ohino, hija de Daisuke Ohino y de una modelo francesa llamada Claire Harran. Sus padres se habían separado cuando ella era un bebé y su madre se la llevó a Francia, pero unos años después ésta falleció y su padre reclamó su custodia desde Japón. Tenía unos 8 años cuando vio por primera vez a su abuelo, un señor de mirada amable y sonrisa perenne. Entre tantas caras desconocidas y manos distintas decidiendo qué era lo mejor para ella, en su abuelo encontró un refugio para su alma infantil que había vivido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. 

Como su padre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y andaba siempre viajando, la dejaron viviendo con el director. Allí aprendió el idioma y como era una niña bastante inteligente, pronto pudo incorporarse al colegio. Al principio le costó adaptarse, no sólo por el idioma, sino también por su apariencia, ya que físicamente era muy parecida a su madre: tenía los ojos verdes y grandes, su pelo, de un color rojo oscuro que parecía teñido, tendía a rizarse. Era más alta que la mayoría de sus compañeras y tenía los labios carnosos... en cualquier lugar de occidente hubieran pensado que se trataba de una belleza, pero en Japón, a pesar de que los anuncios y los videoclips estaban llenos de referencias de la belleza americana o europea, aún mantenían su ideal de belleza serena, de mujer sumisa y amable.

Chise era de todo menos sumisa. Tenía mucho orgullo y no le importaba atizarle a alguno de sus compañeros si éste se metía con ella. Más de una vez llegaba a casa con moratones o la nariz sangrándole, las mujeres de regañaban, pero su abuelo se reía.

- ¡esta es mi nieta!

Así fue pasando el tiempo, pronto hizo dos años desde que entró por las puertas de esa casa, justo una semana después de su cumpleaños. Su abuelo la llevó por primera vez a la proyección de una de sus obras y desde ese día se convirtió en su mayor crítica. Era una niña con una imaginación desbordante y más de una vez fue fuente de inspiración para su abuelo, que no dudaba de usarla como modelo de sus personajes masculinos, por la fuerza de su carácter y determinación.

Pero ese mismo día apareció su padre. Chise pensaba que venía a traerle su regalo como cada año, incluso mientras vivió en Francia, su padre no había faltado a ninguno de sus cumpleaños. Esta vez en vez de un regalo, trajo consigo a una mujer y la presentó como su nueva esposa.

- Chise, esta es Koto-san, es tu nueva madre –dijo mientras una mujer muy bajita con el pelo negro largo y brillante se acercaba a ella- salúdala

Chise no parecía muy convencida y se ocultó tras su abuelo, su padre pareció enfadarse y avergonzarse por la actitud de la niña, pero la mujer se acercó tranquilamente y la cogió de la mano.

- Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti –empezó sin perder la calma- espero que lleguemos a llevarnos bien

- Hai –respondió Chise mientras hacía una leve inclinación. La mujer le había caido bien, parecía buena persona y su padre necesitaba alguien que cuidase de él.

- Chise... –comenzó a decir su padre- ahora que volvemos a ser una familia... y que me han destinado a un puesto fijo en una ciudad pequeña... me gustaría que fuéramos a vivir todos juntos.

- ¿Con el abuelo? –dijo Chise soltándose de la mano de Koto y volviendo al lado de su abuelo, que la miró con un deje de tristeza mientras la apartaba suavemente de su lado.

- No, Chise –respondió cansado- yo no puedo irme con vosotros... pero podrás venir en vacaciones y yo iré a visitarte de vez en cuando

- Pero... ¡pero yo no quiero separarme de ti, abuelito!

- Chise...

Una vez más estaban decidiendo su futuro sin tenerla en cuenta. Ella quería mucho a su padre y Kotosan le caía bien, pero no quería separarse de la única persona que la comprendía de verdad, el único que había estado a su lado cuando más sola se sentía, pero ya estaba dicho todo. Al día siguiente, desde la ventana trasera del coche, veía como la figura de su abuelo se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña. Siguió con la cara pegada al cristal hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista, entonces se sentó bien; a su lado había una cinta de video y una tarjeta escrita de hiragana "cuídate mucho, Chise. No te olvides de tu abuelo".

Todo el viaje transcurrió sin percances, era evidente que Chise estaba molesta con todo ello y aunque Koto y su padre trataron de alegrarle el día prometiéndole que pronto la llevarían a ver al abuelo y que el sitio donde iban a ir estaba lleno de bosques parecidos a los que conoció de pequeña cuando vivía en Francia, no lograron nada. Resignada, Chise cerró los ojos; estaba quedándose dormida cuando el coche paró en seco.

- Chise, cariño, ya hemos llegado

Era la voz de su padre. Chise se restregó los ojos con la manga de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, de mala gana por haber sido interrumpida de su sueño, se bajó del coche. Enfrente de ella había una casa bastante bonita, y a su izquierda se alzaba un bosque imponente... un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

- Papá... quiero ir dentro... tengo mucho sueño.

- Vale, Koto y yo terminaremos de arreglar la casa, tú ve ya a dormir.

Su casa era la última del pueblo, más allá no había nada más que el bosque. Subió al ático de la casa, ahí es donde le había preparado la habitación para que tuviera más espacio. Encendió la luz y no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa: tenía que reconocer que la habitación le encantaba y que estaba decorada totalmente a su gusto.

- Eso debe haber sido cosa de Kotosan

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de salir a investigar, el sueño pudo con ella, apagó la luz y sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama se quedó dormida encima de las sábanas. Un ruido extraño la despertó, aún era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna llena iluminaba la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la cama con el pijama puesto, a pesar de que aún quería volver con su abuelo, por unos momentos pensó que quizás esto no estaba tan mal... que aquí podría ser feliz.

Abrió los cristales de la ventana y la brisa le refrescó. Aún no era verano, pero hacía muy buena temperatura. Se asomó. Su habitación daba al bosque. Misteriosamente, ya no le daba escalofríos, sino que se sentía muy tranquila, le pareció ver una luz entre los árboles pero no le dio mucha importancia. Dejó la ventana abierta y se volvió a acostar. Mañana sería otro día.

Continuará 


	2. Capítulo 2: le debut d’une histoire

**Chihiro to Chise no kamikakushi** Capítulo 2: le debut d'une histoire 

Esta historia es totalmente ficticia. Los personajes de Chise, su padre y su madre son invención mía. No ocurre lo mismo con el de Miyazaki que es el auténtico autor de la película "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi".

Chise se despertó sobre las 10 de la mañana. Era domingo y al día siguiente empezaba a ir a su nuevo colegio.

- Otra vez a empezar desde el principio...

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se asomó a la habitación que su padre compartía con Koto, pero ellos seguían dormidos. Así que se fue a la cocina para desayunar algo, después iría a investigar un rato.

Abrió la nevera para ver que encontraba, pero nada de lo que vio le apetecía así que al final bebió un vaso de leche y subió a cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes. Cuando salía del baño se encontró a Koto.

- ¡Qué madrugadora estás! –dijo sonriendo y siguió con fingido enfado- ¿pensabas irte de excursión sin decírnoslo?

- Para nada, Koto-san –respondió Chise sonriendo también- voy a dar un paseo por el bosque, pero estaré de vuelta a la hora del almuerzo.

- Está bien, pero espérate que te prepare algo por si te entra hambre...

Decididamente, Koto-san le caía bien. Con el paso de los años, después de todo lo que ocurrió, se acabaría convirtiendo en su amiga y confidente. Nunca podría sustituir a su verdadera madre, pero la llegó a considerar como tal y es que admiraba su fuerza y su voluntad por agradar a lo que estaban con ella. Descubrió en amor de verdad disfrazado con el velo de la sumisión, transmitía paz y junto a su abuelo fue uno de los pilares en los que se sostuvo cuando pensó que ya todo estaba acabado, pero todo esto sería mucho más adelante. Ahora Chise, después de despedirse de su madrastra, se dirigía hacia el bosque dispuesta a desvelar sus secretos...

- Chise, ¿seguro que estás bien?

- Hai –respondió volviendo a la realidad. 

¿Por qué pensaba ahora en todo aquello? Ya hacía más de 10 años que llegó a aquella ciudad que más bien parecía un pueblo y que dio un giro radical a su vida. Le costó mucho tiempo y muchas visitas a psicólogos, médicos y psiquiatras superar todo aquello. Cuando, una semana después de desaparecer de casa al internarse en el bosque, la encontraron dormida en la puerta de lo que parecía ser un antiguo santuario dedicado a dioses milenarios.

Por más que lo intentase, nunca pudo recordar lo que le había pasado. En su mente había una laguna... y ésta comenzaba justo en el momento en que se internó en el bosque, después era un vacío. Decían que esta especie de amnesia era frecuente en personas que habían sufrido algún tipo de experiencia traumática. Los médicos sugirieron la posibilidad de realizar una regresión mediante la hipnosis. 

Al principio su padre se negó en rotundo, Chise parecía en perfecto estado –quitando el hecho de que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho durante la última semana- y no merecía la pena hacerla pasar por una regresión.

- Si realmente ha pasado por una experiencia tan fuerte como para que lo haya borrado de su memoria –decía mi padre- ¿para qué vamos a hacer que lo recuerde?

Los doctores se miraban entre ellos sabiendo que no podían obligar a mi padre a someterla a ese tipo de experimentos, pero deseando ponerle las manos encima para convertirla en su conejillo de indias.

Todo fue normal, en apariencia. Chise empezó a ir a las clases, una vez más tuvo que soportar el rechazo de sus compañeros por ser medio extranjera.

- ¡Soy tan japonesa como vosotros! –gritaba enfurecida- _vas t' faire foutre!_

- ¡No eres japonesa! –le contestaban mientras le tiraban gomas a la cabeza si estaban en clase, o piedrecitas si era a la salida del colegio- ¡¡incluso hablas en un idioma raro!!

Era cierto, nunca había vuelto a hablar francés desde que se llegó a Japón, y de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, lo tenía casi olvidado, como si el hablarlo le hiciera daño... posiblemente porque le recordaba a su madre y a la vida que allí tenía. Pero desde el incidente, cada vez que perdía los estribos empezaba a gritar en francés y a lanzar improperios como una descosida. Por suerte nadie sabía lo que decía y aunque por los gestos y la entonación se podían hacer una idea, estaba claro que no era lo mismo.

Afortunadamente logró hacerse un hueco entre sus compañeros (un poco por la fuerza) que la temían y respetaban a la vez. Pero su momento de gloria llegó gracias al Club de Baloncesto. Típica situación: en medio de un partido importante, uno de los jugadores se lesionó y no tenían suplente. Entonces, Chise –que era mucho más alta que sus compañeros- salió a sustituirlo... y ganaron. Ovaciones y aclamaciones, hubiera mentido si dijera que le daba igual, a ningún niño de 10 años le gustaba verse marginado por sus compañeros y ahora se había convertido en una de las chicas más populares, el miedo se convirtió en admiración, ya a nadie parecía molestarle que ella fuera "diferente", la aceptaron como a una más. Chise era feliz.

El curso pasó rápido, otoño, invierno, Navidades (ella celebraba el rito católico por haber sido bautizada en Francia aunque no entendía bien el sentido de todo), primavera... en abril comenzó otro curso. Todo iba bien, en perfecta normalidad, había ido a casa de su abuelo en vacaciones –tal y como le había prometido- y éste le había dicho que en las vacaciones de verano sería él el que fuera a visitarla.

A una semana de las vacaciones, Chise estaba más revoltosa de lo normal. Koto y su padre se lo tomaban con calma, sabían perfectamente que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión ver a su abuelo...

- Chise, ya hemos llegado

Chise agitó la cabeza y se bajó del taxi y abrió la puerta a su abuelo.

- Ahora tengo que centrarme en esto, de nada me sirve darle vueltas a algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo... –se dijo a sí misma.

- Chise –Miyazaki se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de su nieta- creo que deberíamos hablar...

- ¿Ahora? –miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 8 de la tarde y aún tenía que llegar a su casa- es un poco tarde, abuelo, mejor mañana...

- Es importante, Chise –respondió al tiempo que le cogió por la muñeca. Chise se volvió hacia él, dejando excapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Sorpresa por la actitud de su abuelo, pero había algo más que no sabía describir. Algo en la expresión del rostro de su abuelo que no había visto antes.

- A... ¿abuelo?

Unos minutos después estaba sola sentada en el sofá de la casa que guardaba tantos recuerdos de su infancia tomándo un vaso de leche caliente. Aún preguntándose por el motivo que había hecho que su abuelo la medio obligara a quedarse en su casa, no era propio de él, no era su forma de ser. Más que enfadada, estaba preocupada... ¿qué le estaría pasando? Sin duda algo lo inquietaba y estaba a punto de descubrir de qué se trataba.

Miyazaki estaba en su despacho, abajo estaba su nieta esperando una explicación por su repentina actitud. Él se había prometido no decir nada de lo que había visto y oido aquella vez que pasó las vacaciones de verano en casa de su sobrino cuidando de Chise mientras éste estaba con su esposa de viaje de negocios, pero la reacción de Chise viendo la película le había hecho saber que era el momento de que ella supiera todo. Por qué no recordaba nada de cuando se perdió en el bosque, por qué tras ese verano su abuelo no quiso volver allí y... por qué había llorado al final de la película.

Abrió un cajón con una llave que llevaba colgada en una cadena y sacó una carpeta llena de papeles, parecía un borrador de un guión. Bajó la escaleras lentamente, como si le costara esfuerzo avanzar cada paso, Chise que lo había oido, se levantó del sofá y se acercó. Iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpió dándole la carpeta que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Qué es esto, abuelo?

Chise volvió a sentarse en el sofá, su abuelo se sentó a su lado y le hizo un gesto para que abriera la carpeta y viera su contenido. En una primera hoja aparecía en letras grandes hechas a mano lo que parecía un título que decía así:

Chise no kamikakushi 

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora:

Va t' faire foutre: es una expresión en francés que viene a significar "vete a tomar por saco"

Muchas gracias por los comments que me dejasteis... ¡os quiero! Espero que os guste este capítulo. Ey, **Ire**, no creo que lo vaya a convertir en un lovey-dovey... ya hay muchos de esos por la red risas, lo que no quiere decir que me cierre a la posibilidad de añadir un toque de romance... le saca la lengua no obstante hay que tener en cuenta eso que dicen de que los cuentos son historias reales... dulcificadas y que hay que buscar una moraleja en todos ellos, es más, a veces la historia real tiene todos los elementos que la convertirían en una película de miedo. Y para los que quieran saber algo más sobre el tema de "versiones" menos... "light" de clásicos infantiles, recomiendo que leais **Ludwig kakumei** de Kaori Yuki o que veais la versión de **Blancanieves** con la protagonista de **Alien**... ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
